


Crash and burn

by Liquidator



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidator/pseuds/Liquidator





	Crash and burn

It started out as just a request from SHUSH. After some success against FOWL, Launchpad was called upon them more. Not as much as Darkwing but this mission required him instead. They wanted him to just try getting weaknesses out of the Fearsome Four. Launchpad agreed much to Darkwing’s insistence he should have this one.

Disguised as a criminal, he was given some gadgets to fall in line with the likes of supervillains.

The Fearsome Four and Launchpad ran into each other on the escape from seperate crimescenes and he counted himself lucky they didn’t recognize him whatsoever. Megavolt even helped him up!

Launchpad commented how nice that was and got some odd looks from the foursome. What villain said something like that?! The sound of sirens made a good distraction just in time and they pulled him along with them to their hideout.

At least off to a good mission start, he thought to himself!


End file.
